Future Zeno
|FirstApp = Anime: "With New Hope!! In Our Hearts Farewell, Trunks |Manga: |Gender = Male |Address = Zen-Oh's Palace |Occupation = King of the 12 Universes |Allegiance = Zen-Oh |FamConnect = Zen-Oh (friend/main timeline counterpart/equal) Angels (subjects) Supreme Kais (subjects) Kais (subjects) Gods of Destruction (subjects) Zen-Oh's attendants Future Zen-Oh's attendants Grand Priest (subject) Goku (friend) }} Future Zen-Oh (全王 Zen’ō, literal meaning "King of All") was the king of the 12 universes in Future Trunks' timeline, an entity that is above all living beings of all the universes. He now lives with his Present day counterpart in the Main Timeline. Personality Zen-Oh is shown to be careless, irresponsible and amoral, as he destroyed six of the eighteen universes after getting angry. To add insult to injury, anyone who gets destroyed by him includes the gods themselves or even those he comes to consider a friend of his, like Goku, rendering him a fully remorseless being. At the same time, Future Zen-Oh is also shown to be flexible, tolerant, and even willing to go back on his word on occasion, as he accepted Bergamo's proposal to rescind universal destruction were he to win against Goku, despite his decision and mind having already been made, and condoned Toppo's challenge to Goku as an additional fourth match to be witnessed, despite the end of the Zen Exhibition Match. Even before this revelation, he already show some hints of apathy towards the multiverse as Zen-Oh does not realize that a Supreme Kai has gone rogue and is killing gods and mortals left and right, nor does he even sense his will spreading throughout the universe and when he chose to blow up the entire multiverse, and Zamasu's Will along with it, he does so knowing that there are others to be caught in the blast, including the one who summoned him. Later, he is also shown to be playing planet chess with his present counterpart, not caring at all about the billions of lives within the planets when they are destroyed. Although Future Zen-Oh appeared for a small time, he was shown to be very serious and decided to wipe out the whole world of Future Trunks' timeline out of pure disgust for the monstrous actions of Zamasu, and the fact that he found his constant laugh very annoying. It can be presumed that Future Zen-Oh's personality is similar to, if not shares, the same personality compared to his present counterpart. Like his counterpart, he does not seem to have any problem with physical contact from others, as evidenced when Goku, a complete stranger to him, embraces him, he does not get angry, but simply asks who he is. Ultimately, he has come to see Goku as a close friend, the same as his counterpart. Noticeably, Future Zen-Oh seems to follow his counterpart in most things, such as raising his hand in approval with the same hand as Present Zen-Oh and essentially repeating what Present Zen-Oh said, possibly because he is technically a guest in Present Zen-Oh's reality. He also shares Zen-Oh's childlike manner and uncaring nature for conventional rules for tournaments, hoping to see both combatants fight at their fullest regardless of what means. To which, he liked, if not admired Buu's nature as well, since he is goofy, high-spirited, childish and playful, much like them. Biography Background At some point in time, Future Zen-Oh destroyed 6 universes from the 18 universes that were present. Dragon Ball Super Future Trunks Saga While searching his gi for a Senzu Bean, Goku found Zen-Oh's button. After seeing the horrible things Zamasu did to the Earth, and becoming annoyed by his mad laugh, the Future Zen-Oh decided to destroy the entire world, as Zamasu was turning into a reality encompassing entity in an attempt to become "The Universe" itself. After Fusion Zamasu and the future timeline's world are destroyed, Goku and Future Trunks return using Cell's Time Machine, finding an empty cyan void. They decide to take that timeline's Zen-Oh to the present so he and his main timeline counterpart can be friends. Universe Survival Saga Some time after the defeat of Zamasu, Future Zen-Oh and his present counterpart are visited by Goku, who reminds the latter of the tournament promised to the Saiyan after the conclusion of the previous tournament. The Zen-Ohs agree to hold the event, much to Goku's delight. The prize for the winner are the Super Dragon Balls, much like the contest between Champa and Beerus before. However, the Tournament of Power has a dire rule: all of the universes defeated in it are to be erased by the ruling duo. Before the Tournament of Power is held, however, Future Zen-Oh requests his present counterpart a preliminary tournament to raise his expectations for the upcoming all-universal event. Their servant, the Grand Priest, sees to it and has both Universe 7 and Universe 9 to gather three warriors each and go to their palace to compete in the contest. The former universe picks Buu, Gohan and Goku to compete, where as the latter picks the Trio De Dangers, a fearsome trio of lupine siblings, Basil, Lavenda and Bergamo. Above an arena materialized specifically for the matches, on the World of Void, all of the gods, the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction and Angels, as well as the Zen-Ohs and their attendants gather to spectate the matches, with the rules being laid out soon thereafter. The fights are then determined, with Buu fighting Basil, Gohan fighting Lavenda, and Goku fighting Bergamo, and they then watch the first clash, between Basil and Majin Buu, with the latter coming out as the victor. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight with and/or without ki. *'Erase' - The ability of wiping out anything and everything from existence. *'Rewrite' - The ability to create anything. Voice actresses/actors *Japanese: Satomi Kōrogi *Portuguese dub: Rui de Sá Major Battles *Future Zen-Oh vs. Fusion Zamasu (bodiless) List of characters killed by Future Zen-Oh *Fusion Zamasu - killed by Future Zen-Oh's Erase. *All Future Universes - Destroyed when Future Zen-Oh Erased Fusion Zamasu along with the entire alternate timeline's multiverse Zamasu infected and killing all remaining mortals besides in alternate Universe 7. *All Spirits - Those who already died had their spirits destroyed due to Future Zen-Oh erasing everything in existence. Gallery ca:Zen'oh pt-br:Zen'oh pl:Zenō es:Rey de Todo del Futuro Alternativo Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Deities Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials